


Thank You

by Fuck1ngUs3rnam3



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: "quiet" conversations, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Holding Hands, M/M, haven't posted anything before, just like the idea of it, kissing on the cheek, not really into the ship beeing canon, takes place right after everyone places their little tree figurines in the house-thingy, this is a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck1ngUs3rnam3/pseuds/Fuck1ngUs3rnam3
Summary: A kiss on the cheek and Jesper talks a little to much.
Relationships: Klaus Simmons (Klaus(2019))/Jesper Johansen (Klaus (2019)), Klaus/Jesper
Comments: 21
Kudos: 582





	Thank You

The sharp winter air rushed him as he opened the door. He hurriedly stepped out, quickly shutting the door behind him. All the chaos and laughter from the inside was suddenly muffled, the smell of winter and snow flowed through the air, a small breeze tousling his hair, having left his hat inside. He shuddered, walking toward a small bench in front of the house and sitting down. He huddled in, pulling his coat tighter around himself. His he could see his breath in the cold, coming out in short bursts of white.  
After a short while, the door was opened again, the sounds of the party inside let out for a moment, slightly dampened by the snow. The light from the house partially blocked by a silhouette. The door was closed again, and Footsteps approached the bench Jesper was sitting on. 

He sighed, expecting Alva, or some Sami person wanting to strike up a one- sided conversation. He was mildly surprised when his hat was dropped in his lap and a lumbering figure passed in front of him, taking a seat beside him. ‘’Saw you leave’’ Klaus said, articulate as always. ‘’thought you might want your hat If you were going to sit out here and freeze.’’  
Jesper chuckled, but didn’t put his hat on, opting rather to fiddle with it in his lap. He uttered a small ‘thank you’, still looking down at his hat. ‘’What are you doing out her anyway?’’ Klaus asks, ‘’You’re going to get frostbite if you sit out here for much longer.’’ Jesper smiles, ‘’Aww, you worry about me!’’ he says, only partly avoiding the question. 

‘’Of course I do.’’ Klaus replies, looking at him as if he’d grown an extra head. His smile falters slightly, unprepared for such a genuine reaction. ‘’Relax, man, I’m only messing with you.’’ He chuckles. Klaus nods, but doesn’t say anything.  
‘’Thank you.’’ Klaus heaved an eyebrow at that. The words were uttered so hastily and quietly that they almost slipped by him, but by the way Jesper turned a morsel away from him, eyes darting about the dark woods, desperately trying to avoid eye contact, he figured he didn’t imagine it. Jesper risked a glance at the other, startled by the intensity of the stare that was returned.

‘’For what?’’ came the reply, voice open and honest, with a strange twinge to it, almost as if the prospect of someone thanking him for something was a completely foreign concept. Jesper barked out a laugh and turned toward Klaus fully. ‘’for what?’’ he said incredulously ‘’for making this all possible.’’ He continued, his hands shooting out, gesturing to everything around them. Muffled laughter and chatter in a foreign tongue seeping through the door of the barn, people celebrating the awe-inspiring Christmas soon to come. The sleigh, sans reindeer, was placed in the middle of the clearing. The inscription, though not visible through the dark, still rang clear in Jesper’s mind. Klaus & Jesper. Probably the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. He still remembered the way his heart had clenched so hard in his chest that he’d thought he was actually having a heart attack. But then he’d seen Klaus’s face, small, enthusiastic smile and eagerly anticipating his reaction, and he’d smiled. A real, genuine, honest smile. Those seemed to have become more and more common since he’d met Klaus. 

‘’I mean none of this would have been possible without you.’’ He stood up, gesticulating even more enthusiastically than before. ‘’I would probably have been bored to high hell, bombarded with snowballs from little kids on sleds everywhere I went, hell, I probably would have been out on the street by years end if you hadn’t come along. Not to mention that you basically stopped a blood feud, probably going centuries back, made kids want to go to school and made this whole goddamn town a million times better.’’ He calmed down, mouth slightly agape, but with a soft smile marring his features. He took a few deep breaths before continuing, ‘’So thank you for that.’’  
His hands were nervously fiddling with his hat behind his back, having retreated from their previously energetic behavior, running carefully along the brim. He looked straight at the other now, though his eyes were still restless, darting back and forth from different areas of Klaus’s face. But before the other was given a chance to reply, he bends forward, hesitating for a moment when his face was about a foot from the other’s, before finally stooping the rest of the way, and places a small peck on the others cheek. 

He stands upright again, taking a slight step back. ‘’thank you.’’ Her repeated, slightly shakier. His smile had now turned nervous, faltering slightly as the reality of what he’d just done sunk in. Heat spread up from his neck and to the tips of his ears, he ignored it though, blaming it rather on a particularly cold breeze sweeping through the clearing. He moved one of his hands from his hat, utilizing it rather to rub nervously at his neck as he went back to his old habits of looking anywhere but at the person in front of him.

‘’It wasn’t all me.’’ Klaus spoke. Jesper finally directed his sight to the older man, surprised to find him staring at his hands loosely placed in his lap. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Jesper sat down, trying to get a better view of the other’s face.  
‘’You were the one doing all the heavy lifting,’’ he elaborated, ‘’managing all the letters, delivering the packages and spreading the rumor of the infamous ‘naughty list’.’’ He chuckled, though his eyes were still glued to his lap. ‘’All I did in this whole operation was have a barn full of toys.’’ 

Jesper huffed out a laugh. ‘’You actually believe that don’t you?’’ he said, smiling fondly at Klaus. The other still wouldn’t look at him though. Huffing out a sigh, he shuffles closer, takes the others face in both his hands and gently turns it towards himself.  
Klaus’s brows are furrowed, eyes downcast, his lips pulled into a tight line. He looks worried. And insecure. And tired.  
‘’Look at me.’’ Jesper coaxes gently, a thumb carefully caressing the other's cheek. Klaus eventually lifts his gaze to Jesper’s face, but still doesn’t quite meet his eyes. ‘’You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.’’ He starts ‘’You’re selfless and kind and the way you make toys is just...’’ he struggles for a bit before settling on a simple ‘’wow.’’ Klaus’s mouth tugs into a small smile.  
‘’This whole thing we’ve built wouldn’t have existed without your talent and your goodwill and you have singlehandedly made my life a million times better than it was before.’’ He laughs ‘’I mean when I first came here nobody was sending letters, and I never would have changed that on my own. I mean I know I’m very charismatic and likeable but-‘’ he’s cut short suddenly as a mouth covers his own. His stomach does a flip as he realizes what’s happening. Klaus is kissing him. Eyes blown wide, he looks at Klaus’s eyes, shut tightly and brows furrowed in a concentrated frown. After a few seconds of Jesper being all to shocked to move, Klaus pulls back.  
The look on Klaus’s face changes as he opens his eyes and realizes what he’s done. it’s one of complete and utter terror. ‘’I-I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t ha-‘’ before he can finish Jesper surges forward, crashing their lips together and throwing his arms around the others neck. And suddenly, he is kissing Klaus. He’s a little too eager, bumping their noses multiple times, breathing sharply in through his nose and muttering a small ‘ow’ against the others lips as their teeth collide. Klaus, unsure of where to put his hands rests them carefully on Jesper’s hips, earning him a satisfied hum from the other. Eventually the lack of oxygen gets to be to much and they part for air, taking a couple of seconds to catch their breath.  
Jesper sighs, unintentionally sending a small white cloud directly into Klaus’s face. He chuckles quietly, pushing out a small ‘sorry’ before retreating, pulling himself out of Klaus’s space.  
They sit apart for a while, looking out into the woods, at the inky blackness beyond. Though the silence is quickly broken by the sound of teeth chattering. Klaus looks over at Jesper, who has pulled his coat so tightly around himself that the stitches start to show.

‘’Come here.’’ It startles Jesper, his face shooting to look at Klaus, who has unbuttoned his jacket, holding it open in a clear invitation to scoot closer. After a couple of seconds of shocked silence from Jesper, Klaus sighs and elaborates ‘’If you’re going to be out here this long, you might as well not freeze to death.’’

Jesper blinks, giving a small oh, before finally snapping out of his trance. ‘’Oh! Yeah, of course!’’ he says, only a little too loudly, finally moving in closer. He positions himself with a foot between himself and Klaus, unsure of how close he was supposed to go. Klaus huffs, pulling Jesper into his side, arm around his shoulders and jacket draped over him.  
Jesper sighs, feeling the infinitely inviting warmth from Klaus and his jacket wash over him. Having not realized how cold he’d been until he felt the warmth, and he leans heavily against Klaus’s side, taking a deep breath. The cold winter smell was still there but was now mingling with the smell of old wood and smoke. It smells of Klaus.

‘’This is nice.’’ Jesper sighs, and Klaus hums in agreement. They sit there for a couple of minutes, huddled together and enjoying each other’s company. Then Klaus feels two hands gently taking his own left one, and he looks down. Jesper gently turns his hand over, looking at his palm. ‘’your hands are really big.’’ He remarks offhandedly and Klaus can’t help but agree. The sight of Jesper’s hands gently bracketing his own, holding it just for the sake of holding it makes his stomach do flips, and he swallows thickly. Klaus looks down at Jesper, his hair slightly messy, with his big nose unusually red from the intense cold. Still, it looked as if his only care in the world was comparing Klaus’s hands to his own.  
‘’I think we should go inside, you’re beginning to look like an icicle.’’ Klaus suggests, worried about the state of his friend. He waits a good ten seconds, but no reply comes. ‘’Jesper?’’ he gently prompts. ‘’hmm?’’ Jesper mumbles, still mesmerized by comparing hand sizes. ‘’oh! yeah, let’s go inside.’’ He confirms, and gets dragged up by Klaus, still safely under his coat. As they make their way towards the door, Jesper still doesn’t let go of his hand. But reluctantly releases his grip once he has to use it to open the door.


End file.
